Conociendo a un extraño
by mimipurity
Summary: — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? — 50 años, Sasuke-kun. Estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, toda su vida estaba en el pasado, solo la tenía a ella para volver a existir. Despertar 50 años en el futuro, no es fácil.
1. Introducción

_— ¡Doctor Haruno! —_ _Gritó con desesperación — ¡Estamos teniendo problemas con el cuarto de criogenización!_

 _—_ _¡Les dije que no estábamos aptos aún para ponerlo en marcha! — Dijo desesperado — ¡Demonios esto en cualquier momento explotará! ¡Avisen a todas las unidades que debemos evacuar el laboratorio ahora!_

 _Una luz roja inundó cada espacio de la habitación, se veía gente correr, se escuchaban gritos desesperados. El laboratorio por el que se esmeró tantos años en forjar estaba a punto de desaparecer en menos de un minuto._

 _Toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos, era el dueño y fundador, no podía abandonar aquel recinto hasta que cada uno de sus ayudantes se encontrara en el exterior a salvo._

— _¡Dónde está Uchiha-san! ¿Alguien lo ha visto?_ — _gritaba mientras se adentraba en los pasillos._

 _Uchiha Sasuke se había integrado al equipo médico hace tres meses, era un recién graduado con mucha experiencia en el tema. Estaba a cargo del proyecto de criogenización. De mente brillante y personalidad reservada, era un joven promesa, donde todas las expectativas del Doctor Haruno estaban puestas en él._

— _¡Doctor Haruno!_ — _una voz tras él llamó su atención_ — _Debe salir inmediatamente, esto no aguantará más tiempo_

— _¿Dónde está Uchiha-san?_ — _dijo desesperado_

— _Debe estar afuera, con el resto del equipo, ya revisamos y no queda nadie más en las instalaciones_

 _Dudó un segundo_ — _Está bien ¡Salgamos de aquí!_

 _Vio cómo su amado laboratorio se desmoronaba... Todos sus proyectos, todas sus investigaciones, toda su vida había desaparecido.  
El doctor Haruno estaba comenzando su más reciente proyecto sobre preservar un cuerpo humano a través del proceso de congelamiento para así en un futuro, las próximas generaciones pudiesen estudiarlo. Pero todo lo que anhelaba no fue más que solo un desastre, el cuarto de criogenización se volvió inestable en el primer intento ¿y ahora? Ya no existía más... O eso pensaba.  
En el lugar donde antes existía uno de los laboratorios más modernos de la época, ahora no era nada más que cimientos desmoronados._

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo han pasado ya desde aquél incidente? Más o menos 50 años...

El laboratorio del doctor Haruno que alguna vez desapareció, volvía a la vida de la mano de su nieta, Haruno Sakura. Una de las médicos bioquímicas más importantes de su país.  
Con solo 25 años, Sakura era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, que había decidido retomar el sueño de su abuelo y continuar con el proyecto de criogenización, para esto debía comenzar desde cero, analizando los errores y no volviéndolos a repetir, descubriendo todos los misterios que alguna vez quedaron sepultados bajo tierra.

— Sakura-san — llamó una de sus colegas — ¿Qué es esto en el piso?

— ¿Eh? — se acercó a mirar detenidamente

En el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraban, había una especie de _puerta_ que aparentemente conducía a un subterráneo.

— Nunca... nunca me había percatado de eso...

— Estaba cubierta por uno de los escritorios, decidí moverlo y allí la encontré...

— Creo que lo mejor será investigar...

Sakura la abrió con algo de temor... ¿Será que su abuelo escondía más secretos de los que ella imaginaba? Ese hombre siempre fue tan misterioso, por eso lo admiraba.  
Tomó una linterna y bajó las escaleras, que la dirigían a un pasillo oscuro y frío.  
Abrió los ojos con asombro, cuando se encontró frente a ella una puerta metálica con las palabras _cuarto de criogenización_ grabadas.

— Lo encontré — dijo en un hilo de voz — Al fin lo encontré...


	2. 1: El hombre del pasado

**Capítulo uno:** _"_ _El hombre del pasado"_

 _._

Apoyó su mano con recelo en la manilla de la puerta, dudó un minuto en abrirla, pero las vacilaciones no la habían llevado tan lejos como ahora, era una mujer fuerte, segura y decidida, era _Haruno Sakura._ Tomó aire y apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba que su espíritu se adentrara en la aventura.

Todo estaba oscuro, tardó un poco en acostumbrar su vista a aquel cuarto tan sombrío. Tanteó un poco sobre las paredes hasta hallar un interruptor. Encendió una tenue luz que, débilmente, iluminaba la habitación. Logró distinguir un escritorio en mal estado, cubierto de polvo y papeles a punto de trisarse por la antigüedad, un viejo estante con libros, la mayoría de ellos estaban en el suelo, y al fondo, otra puerta. _"¿Hasta cuándo duraría el misterio?"_ Pensó con algo de temor.  
Su corazón se aceleró, se sentía excitada por el gran descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sus piernas temblaban ante lo desconocido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta pararse frente a la puerta, esta era más pequeña que la anterior, de un metal más frío y más grueso.  
Posó nuevamente sus manos en ella y la abrió con algo de dificultad.  
Una nube de vapor inundó la habitación, se sintió ahogada, ¿Qué demonios era eso? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no, no era por el miedo, era por el ambiente congelante que emanaba ese lugar.  
Abrió sus ojos dentro de la neblina, esta vez, su respiración se detuvo, frente a ella estaba el primer cuarto de criogenización de la historia, el mismo que su abuelo esmeró tantos años en construir, el mismo que se creía perdido y destrozado luego del desastre, el mismo que ella quería traer a su época.  
Posó sus manos en su boca para emanar un poco de calor en ellas, y se adentró a su nuevo descubrimiento.  
Sentía como cada partícula de su cuerpo se congelaba, era una tortura estar allí, pero no podía retroceder.  
No había nada interesante, o eso creía, después de todo, era solo un cuarto de prueba, no era de extrañar que aún no comenzaran con los experimentos, aunque...

— No... Lo puedo... creer — dijo en un susurro... Una mezcla de sorpresa y temor se apoderó de ella.

Frente a sus ojos, sí, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, había algo, algo que no lograba reconocer, estaba congelado, pero... ¡Diablos, tenía figura humana!  
Retrocedió un poco, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo por ella, pero su mente ansiaba investigar sobre aquello.  
Llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de contener a su corazón antes de que abandonara su pecho, inhaló y exhaló con pesar, y volvió a avanzar.  
Su mano temblorosa se acercó a tal figura, e intentó quitar un poco de escarcha sobre ella.

— Es un... — abrió los ojos con temor — un muchacho...

Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien allí, si ni siquiera se sabía que aquel cuarto funcionara? A caso... ¿Los experimentos habían comenzado y nadie lo sabía?

— Demonios... que... que haré... tengo... tengo que decirle a alguien pero... no, no quiero causar revuelo... no aún... es un... ¡un muchacho!

Aun no entraba en razón sobre su más grande descubrimiento. No podía comentar nada aún, pero tampoco podía hacer esto sola... Salió del cuarto y lo volvió a cerrar, subió con torpeza y la respiración entre cortada a su laboratorio. Se recostó sobre una de sus paredes, el impacto que mostraba su rostro no podría borrarlo durante varios días. Sentía su respiración pausada y su pulso acelerado, estaba al borde del colapso.

— Sakura-san ¿Se encuentra bien? — una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

— Hi... Hinata-san...

Hyuuga Hinata, era la mano derecha de Sakura. Una muchacha de su misma edad pero un poco más tímida y reservada.

— Está pálida ¿Le pasó algo?

— Hina-Hinata... tú... Sabes que eres la única persona en la cual confió... ¿no?

— Cla-claro que sí, Sakura, nos conocemos de toda la vida

— Hinata, necesito... necesito de tu ayuda creo... creo que descubrí algo

— ¿Qué... que es lo que pasa?

— Creo que encontré a alguien...

Hinata abrió los ojos con extrañeza _¿A qué se refería Sakura?_  
No fue capaz de reaccionar, Sakura tomó su mano y la guio al lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente.

— ¡Qué es esto, Sakura-san! — Dijo con miedo, retrocediendo unos pasos

— Creo que el cuarto sí funcionaba...

— ¿Y qué haremos con esta persona? ¡¿Estará viva?!

— No lo sé, debemos descubrirlo...

— ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de aquí sin que nadie lo note?

— Ese es el problema...

— No lo puedo creer — Se llevó las manos al rostro — Nunca había experimentado algo tan impactante...

— Yo tampoco, y nuestro campo laboral sí que nos trae sorpresas pero esto... Es increíble...

— Sakura-san... usted cree... ¿Que su abuelo ocultó en sus memorias la verdad sobre el accidente?

— ¿Dices tú que el cuarto de criogenización nunca fue el causante de esto?

— Quizás... quizás solo fue una excusa porque esto... está en perfectas condiciones...

— No lo sé... Si fuera como lo planteas debió haber hecho algo al respecto, luego del accidente no volvió a recurrir este lugar... Tampoco tenemos manera de preguntárselo, dejó este mundo hace ya 10 años...

— La única persona a la que le podemos preguntar es...

Ambas muchachas miraron con temor al cuerpo congelado frente a ellas...

— Hay que sacarlo de aquí... A penas desalojen el lugar lo intentaremos

Hinata afirmó con su cabeza.

Pasadas unas horas, el recinto estaba completamente vacío, salvo los guardias que custodiaban en las noches.

— Doctora Haruno, es tarde ya, debería volver a su casa

— Si, gracias, terminaré el papeleo y me marcharé...

Se dio la vuelta, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca. Caminó una vez más a la habitación donde se encontraba la puerta secreta, Hinata la estaba esperando allí.

— ¿La camioneta está afuera?

— Sí... Sakura-san — se volteó a mirarla — ¿Esto es lo correcto?

Sonrió — Estamos ayudando a este muchacho... claro que es lo correcto

30 minutos después y ambas montaban la camioneta en dirección a la casa de Sakura, con un cuerpo congelado y bien cuidado en el porta equipaje.

— ¿Llamaste a Naruto-kun?

— Sí... mi esposo va en camino...

.

.

— Naruto-kun, ten cuidado con el cuerpo, no podemos estropearlo

— Lo sé, pero es muy difícil... ¿Sabes quién es este joven?

— Ni idea... eso queremos averiguar...

— ¿Y cómo piensan descongelarlo?

Se encogió de hombros — El calor de la calefacción, supongo

Llevaron el cuerpo dentro de la casa de Sakura, se situaron en la sala de estar y encendieron la calefacción, mientras Naruto, con algo de repudio lo afirmaba para que no se quebrara o lastimara.

Pasaban las horas, el calor se había vuelto insoportable, pero no había respuesta, al parecer, el muchacho se encontraba sin vida.  
Cerraron sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se escuchó una voz masculina con algo de temor

Sakura abrió con pesar sus ojos, pasó su mano por su rostro mientras bostezaba, para encontrar frente a ella a un apuesto joven mirándola sorprendido.

— Tú... tú eres — intentó articular con nerviosismo

El muchacho enarcó una ceja — ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Las palabras no salían de su boca, quería responder a todas las inquietudes del joven, pero se encontraba paralizada.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Holaaaa ! gracias por los rvws anteriores jij me alegra que ya haya gente interesada en mi historia, son los mejores!  
Bueno les cuento, esta historia es algo diferente a las demás, aparte de que se sitúa en un Universo Alterno, los capítulos no serán muy largos, pero intentaré hacerla durar lo más que pueda jej espero les guste el primero ! comenten, opinen, critiquen, l s leoooo !

Nanami.


	3. Identidad

**Capítulo dos:** _Identidad._

 _._

Una mezcla de sentimientos embriagaron su cuerpo, estaba confundida, deleitada, asustada, extasiada... No sabía cómo describir todo lo que ese descubrimiento, más bien, ese muchacho le provocaba.  
Se levantó con cautela hacia el joven mientras sus orbes esmeraldas se plasmaban en el con asombro, caminó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada confundida del muchacho.

— Bienvenido — se limitó a decir

Bufó — ¿Quién diablos eres, mocosa?

— ¿Me estás insultando?

— ¿Eres una secuestradora? ¿Quieres apoderarte de todo mi conocimiento científico para hacer _quién sabe qué?_

Se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró, esta vez, con extrañeza.

— ¿Tienes idea al menos en qué año estamos, sabelotodo?

— Sakura-san — llamó débilmente Hinata — No le hables así

— Hazle caso a blancanieves — dijo en tono burlesco

— ¿En tu época ya existían los libros? ¿Neanderthal?

Enarcó una ceja — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mira a tu alrededor, no sientes... ¿algo diferente?

El muchacho hizo caso a las palabras de la pelirrosa y comenzó a mirar con detención, estaba claro... Esa no era ni su casa, ni su tiempo... Todo era tan diferente, los muebles, los libros, la televisión, hasta el papel tapiz...

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

— Sakura-chan — agregó el rubio — Creo que tu experimento no es muy agradable-ttebayo

— ¿Ex...Experimento? — titubeó

— No — se apresuró a decir — Naruto-kun no tiene tacto para hablar, no eres un experimento, más bien un... descubrimiento

— No estoy entendiendo nada ¡Y mejor me explicas ahora antes de que llame a las autoridades!

— Siéntate... por favor...

Con algo de desconfianza, el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá donde anteriormente Sakura estaba, mientras ella se adentró en una de las habitaciones para traer con ella un viejo marco de foto.

— ¿Reconoces a esta persona? — le entregó la fotografía

— Si — dijo agotado — Doctor Haruno, trabajo para él... ¿Eres su esposa?

— No — comenzó a ponerse nerviosa — pero si... su nieta

— ¿!Nieta!? — Se levantó de golpe — ¡Cuántos siglos tiene el Doctor Haruno!

— Siéntate ¿quieres? Ahora pon atención a lo que te diré, quizás suene increíble pero...

El pelinegro comenzó a mirarla con atención, su rostro, su cabello, sus brazos, sus manos, sus piernas, la analizaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Te pareces mucho a él ¿dónde está?

— Falleció hace 10 años — agachó la mirada

— Lo lamento... espera ¡10 AÑOS! — gritó sorprendido

— ¡Hey! — lo tomó del brazo para intentar calmarlo — por favor, te dije que no te alteraras, primero, dime tu nombre... por favor

El joven comenzó a respirar fuertemente, mientras sus manos sudaban y su rostro se volvía pálido.

— Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke — dijo en un susurro

Estiró su mano — Haruno... Haruno Sakura

El muchacho la miró con desconfianza pero luego cedió ante el saludo de la joven.

— Ahora por favor, quiero que me escuches, toma asiento.

Volvió a sentarse, esta vez su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

— Sasuke-kun — dijo con sutileza — estamos... estamos en el año 2025

— ¿!QUÉ!? — volvió a gritar con temor — Pero... yo... no... ¡No entiendo nada!

Se llevó sus manos con frustración hacia su cabeza mientras jalaba su cabello con nerviosismo, su rostro pálido dejaba en claro las ojeras del muchacho que ahora se notaban aún más.

— Dime... dime que esto es una broma

— Qué... qué es lo último que recuerdas, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke suspiró con pesar y se acomodó en el sofá, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas mientras acunaba su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de recordar...

— Yo... estaba en el laboratorio del Doctor Haruno, trabajaba en el cuarto de criogenización, luego escuché una alarma pero no le di importancia, siempre habían falsos operativos en caso de emergencia — suspiró — pero la puerta se trabó y no podía salir y nadie me escuchaba... Luego... luego de eso no recuerdo más...

Sakura llevó una de sus manos a la espalda del muchacho para acariciarla.

— Allí fue donde te encontramos, Sasuke-kun...

— ¿Qué? — la miró desentendido — O sea... que... si funcionaba...

— Me temo que sí...

— Sakura-chan — se acercó Naruto — creo que este niño debería descansar

— ¿Niño? Soy más viejo que tú, dobe...

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

— Hey... no hagamos de esto un escándalo ¿sí? Naruto tu compórtate, y tu Sasuke no lo molestes

— Como sea — respondieron al unísono

— Sakura-san, Na-Naruto-kun tiene razón, Uchiha-kun debe descansar

— Si — se cruzó de brazos — yo también estoy agotada

Hinata y Naruto se levantaron de sus lugares y luego de un rato se fueron, acordando volver mañana para ver _qué pasaría con el muchacho._

— Sakura...

— ¿Dime, Sasuke-kun?

— Quiero ir a mi departamento, quiero saber qué pasó con mi familia, con mi vida...

— Son — bostezó — son las 4 de la madrugada...

— No quiero esperar a que sea un nuevo día, quizás cuando despierte en qué época apareceré...

— Tranquilo — le sonrió — esta vez yo no te dejaré ir, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero primero debemos descansar

— Está bien...

— Si te acomoda más puedes usar mi recamara y yo duermo en el sofá, después de todo, eres mi invitado — sonrió

— No — se recostó en el sofá — así... así está bien...

— Descansa, mañana tendremos un largo día...

— Sakura — la llamó antes de que esta entrara a su habitación — ¿Esto es un secreto?

— ¿Crees que dejaría que mi más grande descubrimiento salga a la luz sin tener ninguna respuesta? Ya te lo dije, confía en mí — guiñó su ojo y cerró la puesta tras de ella.

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, dejó que su mente navegara por viejos recuerdos, quizás para él, acontecimientos recientes... Momentos que no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar ni arreglar.

— _Mamá... Perdón por no ser el hijo que quisiste, por ir siempre en tu contra, por no darte una familia como me pediste tantas veces... Me hubiera gustado abrazarte aquella última tarde que te vi antes de entrar al laboratorio, y no decirte todas esas estupideces...  
Papá, siempre quise tener una buena relación contigo, pero nunca me reconociste como hijo, siempre me comparabas con mi hermano y no sabías el daño que me hacías, nuestra relación fue tan distante... En estos momentos que ya no te tengo me doy cuenta de todos los errores que cometí en el pasado y de las muchas veces que intentaste acercarte a mí y no te lo permití...  
Itachi... hermano... sé que en algún lugar de este mundo aún te encuentras, y prometo que buscaré hasta el fin del mundo tu paradero, eres la única persona que me queda en este asqueroso planeta, hermano... te necesito _— suspiró con pesar — _Se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de volver a vivir... esta vez... quiero hacer las cosas bien._

 **NdA:** un poquito corto el capítulo pero quería actualizar, espero les guste!


	4. memorias

**Capítulo 3:** _Memorias_

Conducía por el centro de la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones de su acompañante.

Sasuke no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, se le hizo eterna. A penas salió el sol despertó a la pelirrosa, necesitaba ir a su _hogar._

 _—_ _Sasuke-kun — insistió ella — no puedo asegurar que tu departamento aún siga aquí, la ciudad ha crecido y con eso muchos lugares fueron remodelados_

 _—_ _No me importa — dijo terco —_ lo _vamos a buscar_

Y allí se encontraban, en un silencio lúgubre, bastante incómodo, conduciendo mientras el azabache miraba con cautela por la ventana.

— Detente aquí — le dijo con la voz seca

Haruno aparcó su coche en una de las calles. Sasuke apresuró el paso adentrándose en un callejón, luego, paró en seco, quedando frente a la entrada de un edificio viejo y bastante dañado.

— Aquí es — dijo en un hilo de voz

— Este edificio está a punto de caerse a pedazos, no quiero entrar allí

— Entonces espérame acá

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, Sakura sin dudarlo lo siguió, estaba loca si se quedaba sola en ese lugar tan peligroso.  
El rechinido de la puerta de entrada le dio un indicio de que nadie habitaba allí por años, estaba totalmente abandonado, un punto a favor del Uchiha, eso quería decir que no tendría problemas para entrar a _su_ departamento.

— ¿De verdad vivías aquí?

— En mis tiempos este lugar era más... estable

— Siento que si doy otro paso más se desmoronará todo bajo mis pies

— No seas exagerada

Llegaron hasta el piso cinco del edificio, caminaron por un pasillo largo y oscuro, hasta encontrarse frente a uno de los departamentos. Uchiha suspiró con nerviosismo mientras posaba su mano en la puerta, dándole un suave empujón, lo que provocó que esta se abriera.

Como lo suponía, su departamento estaba intacto, salvo por el polvo acumulado por 50 años, pareciera que nadie alteró nada allí, se encontraba tal y como lo dejó aquella mañana antes de salir al laboratorio.

Sakura se quedó apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, viendo como el azabache se adentraba en su departamento, parecía un niño descubriendo un nuevo mundo.

— Que habrá pasado aquí... Por qué todo sigue tal y como lo dejé, cuando el resto del edificio esta deplorable

— Quizás alguien estuvo haciéndole mantenimiento esperando a que regresaras

— ¿Alguien? — Bufó burlescamente — Yo no tengo a nadie... Al menos no en esta ciudad

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke siguió investigando y recorriendo, buscando explicaciones, buscando recuerdos.  
Entró a su habitación, y se detuvo frente a un gran armario, de él sacó una pequeña caja con fotografías, estaban dañadas pero aún se podía ver la imagen impresa en ellas.  
Sonrió de medio lado, los extrañaba, los necesitaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, sobre todo ahora, que se encontraba más solo que antes.

Al menos en el pasado estaba solo por decisión propia, ahora lo estaba forzadamente.

— Itachi... — suspiró

— Sasuke — llamó la pelirrosa desde la entrada — Creo que esto podría interesarte

El joven se asomó y vio a la muchacha con un trozo de papel en sus manos, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estiró su mano para alcanzárselo al pelinegro.  
Lo tomó con algo de temor, reconoció esa letra en un instante...

 _Sasuke_

 _¿Dónde estás? No sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho la vida desde tu desaparición.  
Han pasado 20 años, hermano, 20 años en los que no dejo de venir un día aquí, a tu departamento buscando explicaciones, esperando que cruces esa puerta, con el ceño fruncido, quejándote quizás de qué cosa...  
Mamá acaba de fallecer, no soportó más la angustia... Nadie nos ha dado respuesta de tu paradero, estamos desesperados, pero no me rendiré, te encontraré donde sea que estés... Aunque estés allá arriba esperando a mamá, por favor... dime que estás bien._

 _Me hubiera gustado verte sonreír más, eres un hombre fuerte, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado en tan corto tiempo. Si alguna vez vuelves y te encuentras con esta nota, quiero decirte, de corazón, que por primera vez sigas un buen consejo de tu hermano mayor... Sasuke, se feliz, disfruta la vida que no sabes en qué momento se acabará, haz locuras, desvélate, enamórate, ve a la playa de noche, grita desde lo alto de un edificio, cada día es una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, y siempre he esperado eso de ti, que dejes de pensar con la cabeza fría y actúes con el corazón, mi pequeño hermano, nunca sabes cuantas oportunidades te dará la vida de ser tú mismo. Espero que cuando vuelvas seas un hombre diferente, y aprovecha los pequeños detalles, que son los más importantes._

 _Quizás esta sea la última vez que cruce este umbral, pero no quiere decir que no te seguiré esperando, te pensaré cada día, y rogaré al cielo porque vuelvas aquí.  
La próxima vez que nos veamos, quiero tener frente a mí al pequeño Sasuke que no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, de la mano de una increíble mujer que te merezca, porque ella sí que se llevará el premio mayor._

 _Te amo hermano, lo haré por el resto de los días que me quedan. Por favor, regresa._

 _Itachi_

— Sasuke...

La pelirrosa se acercó al joven y apoyó su mano en su hombro. El muchacho estaba como ido, no reaccionaba, no hablaba, sentía hasta que había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Estás... bien?

Dobló rápidamente el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

— Vámonos de aquí

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey espera! ¿No llevarás nada?

— No... No necesito nada de mi vida pasada

— Está bien...

— _Gracias Itachi_ — pensó — _Esta es la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo_

Montaron nuevamente el coche de la pelirrosa, esta vez tomó un camino diferente

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Si vas a vivir en esta época, necesitas parecer alguien de esta época

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que tu ropa pasó de moda hace 50 años, necesitas actualizarte

Bufó — Yo creo que está bien

— Pero yo no, así que no quiero quejas

Sonrió y apretó el acelerador, en dirección al centro comercial.

Una vez allí, tomó a Sasuke del brazo para que no arrancara ni se asustara de tanta gente, ruido y tecnología.

— No me gusta este lugar...

— ¿Por qué no?

— La gente es muy ruidosa, hay mucha luz y no entiendo nada

Lo miró extrañada — ¿Cómo te divertías en tu época?

— Una taza de café y el periódico, quizás de vez en cuando un juego de póker

— Eres tan aburrido, Uchiha... ¡Hoy conocerás lo que es bueno!

Apresuró el paso arrastrando al muchacho por los iluminados pasillos del centro comercial.

¿Lo primero? Cambiar ese anticuado peinado.  
Entraron a una peluquería, luego de un trabajo de casi 20 minutos, el muchacho lucía completamente diferente, se veía hasta más guapo de lo que ya era.

— Esto no me gusta

La pelirrosa estaba impactada mirándolo, sentía como sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color que su cabello.

— Se ve muy guapo, joven — coqueteó la peluquera

— Te ves... aceptable — disimuló Haruno

— Parezco idiota ¿Qué tipo de peinado es este?

Su flequillo había desaparecido, el cabello ya no estaba tan largo, y la parte superior estaba en punta.

— Sakura, no me gusta esto

— Ya te dije, si quieres sobrevivir aquí, vas a tener que comportarte como alguien de aquí

Bufó — ¿Y qué sigue ahora?

— Tu anticuado atuendo desaparecerá

— ¿Anticuado? ¡Pero si lo compré hace una semana!

— Corrección, lo compraste hace una semana... hace 50 años... ahora camina

Tomó nuevamente su brazo arrastrándolo hacia el otro extremo del centro comercial, hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa masculina.  
La cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke no intimidaba ni un poco a la pelirrosa, ella estaba feliz eligiendo ropa para su acompañante.

El Uchiha entró al probador con una tenida que, según Sakura, venía perfecta con su personalidad.

A los minutos salió, y demonios, si con el cambio de peinado se veía guapo, ahora era perfecto.

Llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, tenis deportivo, una camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo color negro, y una chaqueta de cuero.

— Ahora si terminaste por arruinarme

Sentía que su alma se había escapado ya de su cuerpo, y sus hormonas estaban haciendo una fiesta dentro de ella que la estaba alborotando.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tus mejillas están rojas? ¿Tienes fiebre?

A penas sentía que respiraba, por Kami, ese hombre era un adonis.

— N-no — titubeó — estoy bien... te ves... bien

— ¿Si? Me siento más idiota que antes... ¿Así se viste la gente ahora?

— Si, y no quiero más quejas, ya compré suficiente ropa para ti como para que te adaptes

— ¿Compraste ropa para mí? ¿Eres millonaria acaso?

— No, pero gano suficiente dinero

— En mis tiempos comprar un traje salía bastante caro

— Pues los tiempos han cambiado, Uchiha... ¿Tienes hambre?

— Estoy temiendo sobre lo que comen en esta época

Rodó los ojos y lo tomó nuevamente del brazo para salir de allí.  
Entraron a una cafetería ubicada en las afueras del centro comercial.  
En el camino, pudo notar como miles de ojos caían sobre Uchiha Sasuke, ese hombre, quisiera o no, sí que sabía cómo llamar la atención.

Sakura ordenó dos expresso, para ella una tarta de fresa y para él un sándwich de pavo.

— La comida no está tan mal...

— Claro que no, me imagino que no ha cambiado mucho con los años

Suspiró — Esto se siente tan extraño

— Me lo imagino... ¿Podrías contarme sobre ti?

— ¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

— Todo...

Sasuke enarcó una ceja mirándola incrédulo — ¿todo?

— Si — sonrió — Quien eres, como vivías, que hacías... cómo conociste a mi abuelo

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Uchiha

— Haruno... él era... un hombre increíble

Sonrió con nostalgia.

— Sí que lo era, mi abuelo era un hombre admirable... la decepción de perderlo todo lo mató...

— Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él, fue mi maestro pero siempre quise aprender mucho más

— A todo esto ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Quieres saber mi edad real o la que debiera tener actualmente?

— La real, si me dices tú edad actual no la creería

— 27 años tú tienes unos ¿12?

El rostro de la pelirrosa se desfiguró por completo

— ¿12? ¿Es una broma, cierto?

— Las mujeres en mis tiempos representan más edad de la que ya tienen, si te ves así de vieja me imagino que eres una pre-adolecente

— ¡Tu realmente no tienes ningún tipo de decencia para hablar! Tengo 25...

La miró con detención, luego dio un sorbo a su taza y murmuró

— te mantienes bien

Una vez más sus mejillas combinaban con su cabello.  
En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Diga?... ¿Estás segura?... Ok, en 20 minutos estoy allá

Pagó la cuenta y ambos montaron el coche nuevamente, esta vez su nuevo destino era el laboratorio Haruno.

— ¡Hinata, ya llegué!

— ¡Sakura-san!

— ¿Estás segura que lo encontraste?

— No hay dudas, la bitácora de su abuelo está aquí

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de asombro.

— ¿Su bitácora?

— Oh... Uchiha-kun, no lo reconocí, me da gusto que se esté adaptando a nuestra época

— Como sea... ¿Dónde están? — Preguntó Sasuke insistente

— ¿Por qué te urge tanto verlas, Uchiha?

— Porque en las bitácoras de tu abuelo está registrado algo que necesito saber

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Sakura

— La razón por la que yo fui encerrado allí

* * *

 **Y aquí estoy, una vez más, lamentando la tardanza y esperando que les guste el capítulo jij aunque estuvo corto, siento que dejaré muchas dudas abiertas... SI, SI SE LO PREGUNTAN, NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE QUE SASUKI QUEDARA ENCERRADO ALLÍ Y ÉL LO SABÍA... AHORA SAQUEN SUS CONCLUSIONES JAJA**


	5. Bitácora

**Capítulo 4:** _bitácora_

Aquella noche le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño. Miles de dudas asaltaban su mente, había tantas cosas que necesitaba aclarar, y no sabía por dónde comenzar.  
Su prioridad ahora era encontrar la razón de por qué fue él encerrado allí, porque sabía que no era un accidente, y que la muerte del Dr. Haruno tampoco lo era.  
Posterior a eso, debía encontrar a su hermano, y traer al fin el descanso a sus padres luego cinco décadas.  
Y luego de encarecer todas las trancas de su pasado, al fin, podría comenzar de nuevo, al fin podría ser feliz.

Era la décima, quizás décima primera vez que suspiraba en el transcurso de la noche, y una curiosa pelirrosa había prestado atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué haces allí? — preguntó el Uchiha aun con su mirada clavada en el techo

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estoy acá?

— Haces mucho ruido — se sentó para mirarla — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Con un leve sonrojo le contestó llena de orgullo — Es mi casa, puedo andar por aquí si se me da la gana

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a recostar en el sofá — Como quieras…

— ¿Hay algo que te esté inquietando?

Volvió a mirarla — No lo sé… Puede ser, quizás, el hecho de que esta no es mi época, estuve congelado por cincuenta años, ya no tengo familia, mi vida no tiene sentido y aún no sé qué mierda es un celular ¿Te parece poco?

— Sasuke-kun… — se acercó tímidamente a él sentándose a su lado y posando su mano en su hombro

— No necesito tu compasión ¿sabes?

— ¡No te estoy dando mi compasión! Solo quiero ser útil para ti

— ¿Útil? ¿Crees que una mocosa puede ser útil?

— ¡Hey! Tampoco me hables así — se levantó — Si de algo puedo jactarme es que heredé el gran conocimiento científico de mi abuelo y he investigado muchas de sus fórmulas y experimentos… así que no vengas a tratarme de incompetente que estoy segura, que sé mucho más que tu

La miró por el rabillo del ojo — ¿Una mujer sabe más que yo?

— Alto ahí Uchiha, que aunque quieras o no, los tiempos han cambiado, y tengo los mismos derechos que tú como hombre, así que no me mires en menos y siéntate a observar como trabajo

Bajo una sonrisa victoriosa del pelinegro, una eufórica pelirrosa se fue dando grandes zancadas a su oficina. Su orgullo siempre fue más grande que sus éxitos, y pidiendo ayuda de buenas palabras no era su estilo, así que, si la señorita Haruno tenía el mismo carácter que su abuelo, sabía que provocándola podría obtener más de lo que quería.

Con el pecho lleno de satisfacción caminó en la misma dirección que se fue la muchacha, adentrándose en una pequeña pero equipada oficina que tenía en su casa. Y allí estaba ella, analizando la bitácora del Dr. Haruno como si la vida se le fuera en ello, comparando planos y diarios de experimentos anteriores, ella era realmente impresionante, y si las cosas seguían así, podría hasta llegar a admitir que su intelecto era superior al de él. Pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, en su situación él también debía intervenir.

Y sin darse cuenta, el sol ya comenzaba a lanzar sus fuertes rayos a través de la ventana.

— Nos desvelamos toda la noche y aún no encontramos nada… ¡Pero esto no se quedará así! — se levantó

— ¿Qué harás?

— Debemos empezar donde comenzó todo… en el cuarto de criogenización, allí quizás encontremos algo útil

— ¿Y si no?

— Y si no… Pues seguiremos investigando, pero no me rendiré hasta saber qué diablos haces aquí

Sonrió — Eres una cabezota…

La pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa — Iré a tomar un baño, nos vemos en un rato

Cuando la vio entrar a la oficina, logró percibir el aura de una mujer orgullosa y capaz, ahora que la veía salir, podía notar su entusiasmo y perseverancia.

En su época, las mujeres se preocupaban de crecer como buenas dueñas de casa, serviciales y con un único propósito de ser buenas esposas. Sakura Haruno era tan diferente. Era inteligente, tomaba sus propias decisiones, tenía carácter, era esforzada y sobre todo, tenía una belleza diferente. Si no se controlaba sabía que caería a sus pies.

Pero ¿Cómo podría controlarse cuando tenía el descaro de usar un vestido tan corto? Sí, quizás para su mente retrógrada no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero para ella era algo tan natural.

— ¿Estás listo?

— Sí — esquivó su mirada para evitar un sonrojo — ¿No tienes frío?

— ¿Frío? Estás loco, hay casi cuarenta grados afuera

— Vamos al auto…

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio, dejaron a Hinata cuidando la entrada para que nadie más se enterase aún del descubrimiento de la pelirrosa.  
Acompañada del Uchiha, bajaron esas viejas escaleras hasta el sótano.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar, Sasuke-kun?

— Está más oscuro y viejo… pero sí…

— En lo personal… da algo de calosfríos…

— Estás acostumbrada a una época en donde todo tiene luz y está bien ambientado, en mis tiempos un sótano sombrío que parece embrujado era de lo más normal

— ¿Em…brujado?

Sonrió — ¿No me digas que a la gran científica Haruno le aterran los fantasmas?

— ¡No! — Dijo nerviosa — Pero hubieras ahorrado decirlo…

Siguieron adentrándose en el sótano, recorriendo cada rincón en busca de alguna pista, acompañados solo de una linterna.

Sí, quizás en su tiempo Sasuke Uchiha no fue el más bromista, ni el más simpático, mucho menos el más alegre, pero qué más da, este no era su tiempo, por lo que bajo el manto de la oscuridad, pellizco suavemente la espalda de la pelirrosa, dando esta un respingo.

— ¡Ah! — gritó mientras temblaba

— ¿Pasó algo? — le dijo con un falso intento de asombro

— No… Nada…

Se encogió de hombros — sigamos entonces…

Y una vez más…

— ¿¡Quién anda allí!? — se volteó atemorizada

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada.

— Veinticinco años, una extraña curiosidad por lo desconocido, investigadora, científica, tienes tu propio departamento, tu propio laboratorio… ¿Y en verdad te dan miedo los fantasmas? — comenzó a reír aún más fuerte

Daba las gracias de que la luz en aquel lugar fuera tan tenue, así el Uchiha no pudo notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar el mismo color de su cabello.

— Basta…

— Ok, ok… lo lamento, solo era una pequeña broma

— Veintisiete años, de una época conservadora, retrógrado, machista, tan frío como el cuarto de criogenización ¿Y le gasta bromas infantiles a una linda jovencita?

Se encogió de hombros — Cuando se te da una segunda oportunidad, hay que aprender a vivir ¿no?

Sonrió — Creo que tienes razón

— Aunque no me convences mucho con eso de "linda jovencita" — rio

— ¡Uchiha! — gritó enojada, a la vez que notaba algo extraño a las espaldas del pelinegro.

Se acercó aún más para ver de qué se trataba, y en la pared en la que Sasuke se encontraba apoyado, había un pequeño trozo de tela blanca, gastado y magullado. Lo miró desconcertada, mientras sacaba unas pinzas de su bolso y lo guardaba dentro de una bolsa hermética.

— ¿Para qué guardas eso?

— Créeme, un pequeño trozo de tela nos puede decir mucho más de lo que esperas…

— ¿Subimos entonces? Digo yo… antes de que te coma el fantasma

— ¡Vamos! — gritó nerviosa

Llevaba ya casi dos horas analizando la pequeña muestra, Hinata corría de aquí para allá según las exigencias de Sakura, mientras Sasuke, sentado sobre un escritorio, leía con atención la bitácora del Dr. Haruno.

 _4 de Febrero de 1975_

 _Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Según informes, el cuarto  
de criogenización está estable, solo faltarían algunos detalles  
para ponerlo en marcha. La señorita Taka-san está terminando  
la válvula, si algo de eso falla, estaremos en grandes problemas._

 _25 de Marzo de 1975_

 _Realicé una pequeña prueba sin el consentimiento de mis asistentes,  
no quiero que se lleven una decepción en la presentación real.  
He logrado hacer funcionar el cuarto, esto es un gran avance  
para mi carrera. _

_16 de Mayo de 1975_

 _Hace un mes me visitó Uchiha Fugaku, el padre de mi aprendiz, claro  
Sasuke no tiene idea de eso, él me considera más padre a mí que  
al suyo propio. Me dijo que su hijo padecía un cáncer terminal. Estoy muy preocupado, por eso, me he dedicado durante todo este tiempo a diseñar  
una cura para su cáncer, creo que lo estoy logrando._

 _25 de Mayo de 1975_

 _La cura está lista, aún no puedo decírselo a nadie,  
esto le costaría millones al laboratorio, Sasuke es indiferente a mi  
trabajo, he tenido que alejarme de él para que no comience  
a sospechar, pero apenas tenga la oportunidad hablaré con él  
y le daré este suero para que pueda seguir viviendo. Espero  
todo salga como espero._

 _12 de Julio de 1975_

 _Todo fue un desastre.  
El cuarto de criogenización nunca fue un problema, creo incluso que aún vive.  
Estoy casi seguro que no fue aquel lugar el que desató la explosión.  
La señorita Taka comenzó a sospechar de mis intenciones con Uchiha,  
amenazó con que vendería mi trabajo si yo no la dejaba  
a cargo de mi laboratorio. Tuve que tomar cartas frente al asunto.  
Solo quería que él viviera, no arriesgaría todo lo que he logrado por una  
jovencita interesada por el dinero,  
pues si alguien se enterase de lo que he logrado, esto se volvería una catástrofe.  
Estuvo vigilándome durante los diez días anteriores. Creo que  
ella tiene algo que ver con la explosión._

 _12 de Julio 2015_

 _Han pasado 40 años desde aquel día. ¿Sasuke, dónde estás?  
Cada día me levanto con la excusa de recordar mis memorias, pero no  
he sido capaz de encontrar el cuarto. Ha quedado sepultado bajo tierra,  
y no puedo interferir con esto, no puedo levantar sospechas.  
Hace unos meses atrás me visitó Itachi Uchiha, su hermano, exigiendo  
respuestas. Tengo la demanda más grande impuesta por tu desaparición.  
Pero lo que más me duele es haber arriesgado la vida de un  
buen hombre por salvarlo de una enfermedad terminal.  
Tu padre y yo éramos los únicos que conocíamos tu situación, solo  
queríamos salvarte.  
Sasuke, tengo una nieta ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te comenté  
que siempre quise una hija? Ella es lo más cercano que tengo  
a una hija, es hermosa, delicada y muy inteligente, creo que  
hasta más que yo. Si algún día vuelves a la vida, dale las gracias a ella,  
porque he lavado su cerebro con historias tan fantásticas sobre mi laboratorio  
que está dispuesta a continuar mi legado en unos años.  
Tu vida está en sus manos._

Suspiró hondo… Tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Quizás ahora muchas cosas se conectaban. La obsesión que tenía Karin Taka con él, con los experimentos de su maestro y con el cuarto. Lo misterioso y reservado que se volvió el Dr. Haruno los últimos meses antes de la explosión. Y el maldito dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Ahora lo sabía, ahora se venía a enterar, que él estuvo a punto de morir, y gracias a su padre y su maestro, estaba aquí, más vivo que nunca. Pero de algo estaba seguro… No fue el Dr. Haruno quien lo empujo dentro de ese cuarto. Ahora debía cerciorase de algo… Si el cáncer estaba o no habitando dentro de él.


	6. Realidad

**Capítulo 5:** _Realidad_

 _[50 años atrás]_

Le gustaba pasar largas horas en su oficina leyendo, investigando, creando, incluso se entusiasmaba más cuando sentía como los rayos del sol daban indicio de un nuevo día. La ciencia era más que una pasión, era su vida, era su razón.  
Siempre se preocupó por los demás, por eso, quería hacer algo por el resto, ser alguien importante para terceras personas, solucionarle la vida a todos.

El cuarto de criogenización era su más grande proyecto, de acuerdo a sus planes, todo saldría perfectamente.  
Comenzó como una simple idea… _¿Cómo podría preservar sus ideas para la prosperidad?  
_ Era inteligente, y sus súbditos lo reconocían. Había ayudado a muchos, y quería seguir haciéndolo, quizás no a él, quizás no en su tiempo, pero quería que sus grandes ideas se mantuvieran con el paso del tiempo.

Acostumbraba a llevar un registro de todo lo que aparecía en su mente, hasta la más mínima idea la llevaba al papel, para conservarla si en algún momento necesitaba usarla.

Si lograba hacer realidad aquel sueño, conservar sus memorias y recuerdos sería un gran avance para la ciencia del futuro. Su principal objetivo era el de atesorar las cosas en un estado perfecto para cuando realmente las necesitase, jamás pasó por su mente la experimentación humana, hasta aquel día que un extraño tocó a su puerta.

— ¿Doctor Haruno? — un hombre que se aproximaba a su edad, quizás un poco más viejo asomaba por su puerta

Lo miró extrañado, por alguna razón, su rostro era familiar, aunque jamás lo había visto antes.

— Adelante — dijo mientras retomaba su pluma y apuntaba algunas cosas

El hombre cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, para luego sentarse frente a él. Se quitó el abrigo algo tímido, tragó saliva, y clavó su mirada en sus puños apretados.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita? — preguntó mientras hacía a un lado dichos informes

— Me presento — comenzó nervioso — Mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku

Cuando escuchó el apellido de aquel hombre, puso aún más interés en él.

— ¿El padre de Uchiha Sasuke? — arqueó una ceja

— Sí… — su tono de voz estaba apagado, como si no tuviera fuerzas — Sé que mi hijo lo admira mucho, aunque rara vez cruzamos palabras, he escuchado hablar de usted, por lo que no pude evitar solicitar su ayuda

Se acomodó aún más en su silla, mientras observaba a Fugaku para que prosiguiera.

— Lo que sucede es que… Sasuke ha tenido una enfermedad desde que era un niño — suspiró — Aún no sabemos de qué trata, y tampoco se lo hemos dicho, no queremos que nuestro hijo pierda las ganas de vivir, cuando le queda tan poco tiempo…

— ¿Es una enfermedad terminal? — dijo con un nudo en la garganta

— Al principio nos dijeron que sus probabilidades de vida eran casi nulas, pero ha seguido, y lo he visto esforzarse y luchar por lo que quiere… Ningún padre quiere que le arrebaten la vida de sus hijos… A pesar de que Sasuke siempre se ha mostrado distante con la gente, desde que comenzó a trabajar para usted siento que su vida ha cambiado… él ha cambiado, y no quiero que pierda eso…

— ¿Sasuke sabe algo sobre esto? ¿Al menos conoce los síntomas? ¿No siente él que algo extraño pase con su cuerpo?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza — Con mi esposa preferimos ocultarlo de él, mi hijo es un joven un poco… pesimista… y sabemos que si conoce su situación dejará que la muerte lo consuma…

Suspiró con pesadez — ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

— Hace algunos años nos dijeron que no pasaría de los veinte… y no conocemos tampoco la razón por la que ha seguido de pie, pero últimamente lo veo cansado, más delgado, se queja constantemente de dolores… Lamentablemente no tenemos muchos recursos como para tratar su enfermedad, pero… tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se esfuma su energía vital… Siento que tiene los días contados…

Uchiha Sasuke había comenzado a trabajar con él hace medio año, era un joven reservado, algo frívolo, pero con una mentalidad única.  
De manera inmediata sintió _feeling_ con él. Sus ideas, sus propuestas, era un genio con solo veintiséis años. Se acoplaron a la perfección, muchos de sus proyectos no hubiesen sido realidad si no fuera por la mentalidad calculadora de Uchiha.

No permitiría que aquel muchacho que prometía tanto, terminara con su vida. Él debía hacer algo al respecto, ninguno de sus ayudantes se marcharía de su lado sin antes cambiar el futuro, sin antes cambiar su vida.

Se levantó de su silla, abrió la ventana y dejó que una corriente de aire entrara, desordenando algunos de sus papeles sobre la mesa.

— No dejaré que mi perfecto ayudante acabe su vida sin antes empezarla… — dijo más para sí mismo, al momento que se volteaba para ver a Fugaku — haré lo que sea posible por ayudarlo, solo necesito muestras de sangre de Sasuke

Los ojos de Fugaku se llenaron de lágrimas al momento que no paraba de agradecer la colaboración del Doctor Haruno.

Los días pasaron, rara vez salía de su oficina, su mente ahora estaba centrada en encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de Sasuke.

Dejó a cargo de la supervisión del proyecto de criogenización a Taka Karin, una mujer ambiciosa, inteligente, pero su sed de reconocimiento la cegaban del verdadero objetivo del Doctor Haruno, lograr que los descubrimientos de sus asistentes fueran un aporte para la sociedad, no un bien personal.

De a poco Karin comenzó a sospechar del descubrimiento secreto del Doctor Haruno, amenazó con derribar todo lo que había construido si no le daba el crédito total de aquel gran proyecto que en los próximos días sería probado.

— Karin, por favor, eres una mujer capaz de hacer grandes cosas, el poder y la fama solamente arruinarán tu vida

— ¡Si no me dices en qué estás trabajando prometo que hundiré tu reputación, Haruno! Tengo mucho con qué hundirte

Suspiró con pesadez — ¿Prometes que no comentarás esto con otra persona? De verdad, es de suma importancia mantener el secreto

— Lo prometo — dijo convencida

— Es algo relacionado con Sasuke, él es quien menos puede saberlo ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Uchiha? ¿El nuevo? ¿Qué problema hay con él?

— De verdad no puedo dar más información de esto, te pediría que olvides esta conversación

Lo miró con recelo mientras salía de su oficina.

— _Que se trae en manos Haruno con ese practicante…_

Quedaba solo un día para la prueba final, Karin se había mantenido alerta a cada movimiento de Sasuke, quien estaba al borde de colmar su paciencia.  
El Doctor Haruno había encontrado la cura para la enfermedad, pero solo le faltaba un compuesto químico que costaba millones… Dicho compuesto estaba presente en un lugar del laboratorio… Era un elemento fundamental del cuarto de criogenización… Si tan solo pudiera mezclar los componentes y mantener allí a Sasuke por unos minutos, la liberación de las toxinas se esparciría dentro del cuarto, provocando que él las inhalara, así jamás se enteraría de su enfermedad, y sería también una excusa para dar a presenciar la primera prueba pública de su proyecto… Pero no contaba con que la vida de Sasuke estaba a punto de extinguirse, en ese momento.

 _[En la actualidad]_

Despertó de golpe en medio de la noche, su sudor estaba frío, los latidos de su corazón iban más rápidos que de costumbre.  
Intentó respirar profundamente para recobrar el ritmo.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó, su voz estaba temblorosa

La pelirrosa salió de golpe de su oficina, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojeras, estaba pálida, llevaba varios días sin dormir.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — dijo alterada mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, intentando contenerlo

— Creo… creo que recordé algo — se notaba asustado, nunca lo había visto tan alterado, ni siquiera cuando entró en realidad de que no estaba en su tiempo

Le sirvió una taza de café, aprovechando también ella la situación. Esperó a que se calmara un poco antes de que comenzara a hablar.

— Tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero logré traer unas imágenes a mi mente cuando leí la bitácora de tu abuelo hace algunos días… Recuerdo que estaba tomando unas muestras en el laboratorio, cuando de repente mi vista se nubló, y caí al suelo, boté un poco de sangre por la boca, estaba solo en aquel lugar, todos estaban alistando los últimos detalles del cuarto — se llevó las manos a la cabeza — En el momento que sentí que iba a perder la conciencia, tu abuelo me encontró, se quedó conmigo hasta que volví a mi estado normal, lo vi nervioso, asustado quizás. Me llevó a su oficina, él temblaba… Recuerdo sus manos, frías, que intentaban mantenerme allí.  
No sé cuánto habrá pasado, pero cuando recobré la cordura estaba solo.  
Salí de la oficina y había un papel escrito en mi regazo que decía que me dirigiera al cuarto de criogenización cuando despertara… Hice caso y bajé, pero no había nadie, lo siguiente que recuerdo es un par de manos empujándome dentro y poniendo el seguro a la puerta, el aire se volvió pesado, todo se llenó de neblina, hacía frío… — Suspiró — después de eso, no recuerdo nada más…

La muchacha lo miraba con lástima, mientras acariciaba una de sus rodillas, aún agachada frente a él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que leíste en la bitácora, Sasuke?

Esquivó su mirada, evitando la respuesta.

— ¿Dónde la guardaste?

Suspiró mientras sacaba un pequeño libro que escondía bajo el sofá. Se lo entregó a Sakura, mientras ojeaba algunas páginas con rapidez.

— ¿Estabas enfermo? — dijo en un susurro, sin despegar su mirada del libro

— Supongo…

— ¿No lo sabías?

— Si me hubiera enterado alguna vez de que tenía una enfermedad terminal… habría hecho algo al respecto…

— ¿No crees que la persona que te empujó allí dentro, lo hizo para salvarte la vida?

Se levantó molesto del sofá — Tsk… ¿Salvarme la vida? ¿De qué forma? ¿Enviándome a un lugar totalmente extraño para mí, donde no tengo familia, ni conozco nada de este tiempo? ¿Qué manera de ayudar es esa?

— Sasuke… — agachó la mirada — Quizás… pensó que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué si despertaba en el futuro encontrarían la cura para esta estúpida enfermedad y podría salvarme? ¿Y qué hay de mi vida en mí tiempo? ¿Nadie pensó en eso?

Se levantó del suelo, dudando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería lo correcto.  
Se paró frente al Uchiha, apoyando ambas manos en su pecho, mientras lo miraba con molestia.

— ¿Por qué eres tan negativo, eh? No te das cuenta que alguien se preocupó tanto por ti que quiso salvarte, que a pesar de que se perdió todo en la explosión ¡tu vida fue más importante! — Suspiró mientras esquivaba su mirada — Cuando encontré los registros de mi abuelo por aquel cuarto y comencé a interesarme por él, encontré de igual manera los registros del día de la explosión… Sasuke, mucha gente murió, el lugar siempre fue estimado para guardar objetos materiales, nunca se tuvo como propósito un ser humano, y a pesar de que _fallaron_ con la primera prueba, tú estás aquí, vivo, incluso podría suponer que la idea de encerrarte fue de mi abuelo y que tu enfermedad se esfumó… Él siempre pensaba en los demás, fue capaz de hacer explotar el laboratorio que tanto se esforzó en crear, para darte una nueva oportunidad de seguir…

Los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.  
Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas, mientras su vista estaba perdida.

— Haruno tenía todo siempre calculado… Cuando me hablaste sobre la explosión no quise creer que fue accidental… Él siempre pensaba en los demás… ¡Por qué mierda me dio esta vida!

Sakura levantó el rostro para mirarlo, y notar como él intentaba ocultar su tristeza.

— Sé que no es tu tiempo, ni la vida que esperabas, adaptarte aquí será más difícil de lo que creemos, pero estas vivo, Sasuke… Tienes una segunda oportunidad de hacer lo que te hace feliz, yo… yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda

Soltó las muñecas de la pelirrosa, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, y mirarla directamente a esos ojos color jade que iluminaban como faros en la oscuridad de la noche.  
Había pasado casi medio siglo desde que estuvo allí encerrado, y desde que volvió a sentir el calor del sol, que no había dejado que sus emociones florecieran, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

— Eres lo único que tengo aquí, Sakura… por favor… enséñame a vivir

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse lenta, incluso olvidó como respirar, cuando sintió el rostro del pelinegro acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

— ¡ _Sakura-chan!_ — gritaron al otro lado de la puerta, provocando que ambos jóvenes se separan, como si el roce de sus cuerpos quemaran.

Se acercó rápidamente a la entrada, para abrir, mientras Sasuke se acomodaba en el sofá, intentando ocultar lo ferviente de su rostro.

— Na-Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

— Lo siento, no aguanté la emoción y vine tan rápido como pude — dijo con la respiración entre cortada

Se hizo a un lado dejando que el rubio entrara a su casa.

Levantó su mano en señal de saludo — ¡Sasuke, tanto tiempo sin verte!

— Hmph…

— ¿Me dirás ahora porque vienes a mi casa tan tarde?

Sonrió — Estaba hace un rato en el laboratorio acompañando a Hinata, cuando encontré esto — extendió su mano mostrándole un sobre completamente en blanco a Sakura

Lo miró con algo de desconfianza, mientras lo recibía entre sus manos.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es esto? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— ¿Sabías tu que bajo tu oficina hay un suelo falso? — Sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga — Lo descubrí por accidente cuando me caí, pero… son detalles… Bajo el suelo se escondía esto, y creí que lo mejor sería que tú lo vieras primero

Sus manos temblaban al momento de abrirlo, frente a ella, Sasuke se mostraba expectante.  
Sacó dentro una hoja que comenzó a leer cuidadosamente.

— Esto es… — levantó su mirada para ver a Sasuke, sus ojos estaban vidriosos — una carta… para ti

Se la entregó al pelinegro, quien comenzó a leerla.

 _Estimado Sasuke:  
Quizás esta carta jamás llegue a tus manos, pero necesito hablarte por última vez.  
Lo perdí todo, y sé que es mi culpa. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, la depresión  
que he cargado estos años me está devorando, quizás sea incluso la última vez que  
vea la luz del día. _

_La primera vez que te vi entrar a mi oficina, vi en ti un joven apagado, sin ganas de vivir,  
pero con una mente sobrenatural, lleno de ideas y capacidades incomparables. Me  
propuse aprovechar tus habilidades para hacer grandes cosas, para hacer de  
ti un gran hombre, y sé que lo logré. Quizás fue corto el tiempo que permanecí a tu  
lado, pude haber actuado de mejor manera, acercarme más a ti…_

 _Tengo razones suficientes para que me odies, te arrebaté tu vida, para darte  
una nueva. Sasuke, el tiempo que te conocí supe que estabas arrepentido de  
muchas decisiones que tomaste, que solo existías, no vivías, por eso quiero darte  
una oportunidad de que seas feliz, aprovéchala, sé que pronto volverás a encontrarte  
de frente con la realidad. _

_Busqué el cuarto por años, pero fue inútil, a mi edad no pude hacer mucho sin  
levantar sospechas, este lugar siempre permaneció en secreto, pero tengo una  
gran confidente que continuará mi legado, ya conoce todo lo que debiera saber  
de este lugar, quizás en unos años tenga la edad suficiente para retomar mis  
investigaciones, para encontrarte a ti._

 _Sasuke, hijo, vive, por favor, aprovecha esas grandes capacidades que tienes,  
sé que serás un gran aporte en estos tiempos modernos. Quizás te asuste  
la realidad, pero no huyas de ella, porque no todos tienen una segunda  
oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien._

 _A mí amada Sakura… Eres inteligente, lo heredaste de mí, sé que no  
tardaras mucho tiempo en encontrar esta carta, y espero que cuando lo hagas, ya  
sepas de lo que hablé en las líneas anteriores. Te convertirás en una mujer hermosa,  
hábil, independiente, no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo,  
porque eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas. Mi hermosa nieta,  
dejo esto en tus manos, sé que disfrutas y amas la vida, enséñale a Sasuke  
a hacerlo también._

 _Por cierto, la cura contra el cáncer fue un éxito, por eso te encerré allí, aunque no contaba  
con que la sobrecarga llegara a tal extremo que hiciera estallar todo, Sasuke, eres  
libre de vivir como se te dé la gana, pero esta vez, haz lo que te haga feliz._

Subió su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada color jade, quebrada.

— ¿Aclaraste ya tus dudas?

Suspiró, mientras una débil sonrisa formaba — Sí…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, que sabes la verdad?

— No lo sé, aún estoy confundido con esta realidad…

Se acercó a él y le arrebató suavemente la carta de sus manos.

— Por cierto — interrumpió el rubio que aún seguía allí — ¿Qué hacían los dos despiertos a esta hora? — dijo con picardía

El rostro de ambos jóvenes se tornó rojo, esquivando la mirada acusadora de Naruto.


	7. Confusión

Había pasado una semana ya desde que la carta de Haruno apareció. Fue difícil, quizás más de lo que imaginaba, hacer que Sasuke se acostumbrara a ese nuevo lugar. No le gustaba la ropa, ni el peinado, no entendía la tecnología, odiaba salir a la calle, odiaba las multitudes, el ruido, las luces, era como un anciano amargado. Pero la tenía a ella, y sentía que no necesitaba nada más para estar feliz. Ella era su segunda oportunidad de vida.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó desde la cocina

— ¿Hmph? — se acercó a ella con el periódico en la mano

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

— Lo que sea… — se sentó en la mesa

— ¿No quieres algo en especial?

— No…

Suspiró — ¿Por qué nunca me dices lo que quieres? Desde que comenzamos a asumir las cosas juntos a penas me hablas… Quiero saber que estás pensando, que sientes, cómo te sientes… si no, no progresaremos mucho

— Que entrometida eres…

Bufó — Para tener casi 30 años actúas más como un viejo de ochenta

La ignoraba mientras leía el periódico

— Esa edad tengo

— No — le arrebató el periódico — esa edad crees que tienes ¡Vamos Sasuke, Modernízate!

Arqueó una ceja — ¿Para qué o qué?

— ¡Para vivir! — Sonrió — tengo una idea

— Me estás asustando…

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente. O eso sentía Sakura, porque Sasuke se sentía acosado e incómodo por la mirada psicópata de ella.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — repetía por quinta vez desde que subieron al coche

— Sorpresa

— ¿Me estás secuestrando?

— No, idiota

— Quiero irme a casa

— No seas aguafiestas

— No me gusta este mundo

— ¿No te aburres de quejarte por todo?

— No

Suspiró mientras aparcaba el coche — ya llegamos — sonrió

Sakura se bajó primero, emocionada, mientras se acercaba al lado de él que estaba cerrando la puerta. Se volteó para ver a donde lo habían llevado.

— Yo me devuelvo a casa — dijo mientras abría la puerta nuevamente

— ¡No! — la cerró de golpe — Vamos Sasuke, ahora te enseñaré lo bueno de esta vida

Resignado, se dejó llevar por el agarre que hacía la pelirrosa sobre su mano.

Lo había llevado al centro de la ciudad, donde había miles de tiendas, personas, ruido, automóviles, edificios… El peor lugar en el que él podía estar.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

— Irme a casa

Frunció el ceño — Vamos, señor amargado… Debe haber algo que quieras hacer

Se encogió de hombros — Ni siquiera sé que hacen en estos tiempos

Sonrió — Te enseñaré algo

Caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a un hermoso y gran acuario. Ella parecía disfrutarlo pero él… Se mostraba más ajeno.

— ¿Esto te gusta? — preguntó confundido

— Es un lugar muy bonito

Se limitó simplemente a mirar como ella disfrutaba el paisaje. Nada de allí llamaba su atención, excepto el brillo en los ojos de su acompañante.

El cine, un par de tiendas comerciales, un parque repleto de gente, nada de lo que había planeado Sakura le gustaba.

— ¿Vamos a comer?

— Como quieras…

Lo tomó nuevamente de la mano hasta llegar a una tienda de comida rápida

— Ve a elegir un lugar, yo ordenaré por ambos

Estaba resignado, no quería estar allí, ni en ningún lugar que lo llevara Sakura. Pero no podía hacer nada frente a ello, pues si decidía volver a la casa por su cuenta sabía que jamás la encontraría. Odiaba el "futuro". Odiaba como el mundo se había arruinado con tantas tiendas, edificios, coches, personas por aquí y por allá. Odiaba que la gente sintiera que sus vidas estaban completas visitando más tiendas o comprando más cosas. Odiaba que Sakura haya usado el término "te enseñaré a vivir" llevándolo a un lugar en el que ni siquiera querría vivir.

Llegó a su mesa con una bandeja con un par de hamburguesas, refrescos y patatas fritas.

— ¿Y esto qué?

— Cómelo — se sentó frente a él — esta rico

— No se ve muy… apetitoso — miraba su hamburguesa con desconfianza

Sakura mientras se echaba algunas patatas a la boca — Es lo mejor que hay en este lugar

Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa… No estaba mal… no estaba nada mal… pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido a que "eso" lo ayudaría a vivir.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — le dijo dejando su hamburguesa a un lado

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Qué entiendes tú por vivir?

Le dio un sorbo a su refresco — ¿A qué te refieres?

— No lo sé… Me dices que me modernice, que debo adaptarme a este nuevo lugar, que aprenda a vivir aquí… pero sigo sin encontrarle sentido a todo lo que hacemos.

— Yo creo que… vivir significa hacer las cosas que te gustan, ir a los lugares que te hagan feliz, estar con la gente que te quiere…

— ¿Y porque entonces me traes aquí?

Lo miró confundida.

— Digo… ¿Acostumbras a venir a estos lugares donde apenas si escuchas tus pensamientos?

— Pues… no mucho

— ¿Entonces?

— No te estoy entendiendo, Sasuke

Suspiró — te he visto en tu laboratorio, nunca había visto a alguien tan radiante y emocionada como tú al leer algún artículo, descubrir algo, aprender algo nuevo… ¿Por qué no fuimos allá? ¿Por qué no visitamos a tu amiga la voluptuosa y tu amigo el dobe? ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme visitar lugares en los que quizás ni siquiera tú quieres estar?

Agachó la mirada, él tenía tanta razón. Lo había llevado de aquí para allá. Pero ese no era su concepto de felicidad, ni de vivir. Ella prefería estar encerrada en su laboratorio con sus microscopios y miles de libros que tener que estar en un lugar lleno de gente que ni conocía.

— Creí que si visitabas algunos lugares que en tus tiempos no existían encontrarías un sentido de vivir

— ¿Estás loca? — arqueó una ceja

— Sakura… Vámonos a casa

Terminaron su comida y caminaron de vuelta al vehículo. Silencio. Nada más que un profundo silencio hasta que llegaron nuevamente a su hogar.

— Estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo — dijo la pelirrosa mientras entraba a la casa

Escuchó como cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

— _Ella solo intenta que me sienta cómodo en este nuevo mundo. Pero si ella no es feliz ¿Cómo podría serlo yo? Creo que debemos aprender mucho el uno del otro. Ella se ve tan radiante cuando está rodeada de libros, yo también lo fui en algún momento… Creo que en algún momento de mi vida lo tuve todo y no fui capaz de reconocerlo. Me da miedo esta realidad, me da miedo este tiempo… No entiendo nada… Creo que debo reencontrarme a mí mismo para darme una oportunidad de vivir…_

Sin darse cuenta había cerrado sus ojos hasta dormirse profundamente.

No fue hasta un par de horas después que despertó con el sonido del timbre.  
Despertó algo confundido, mientras Sakura se acercaba de prisa a abrir la puerta.

— Bienvenidos — sonrió

— Gracias por invitarnos, Sakura-chan

Un par de personas entraron a su casa. Bien conocía esas voces. Hinata y Naruto.

— Teme — lo miró con el ceño fruncido el rubio que se adentraba a la sala de estar

— Dobe — respondió de la misma manera el azabache que apenas despertaba

— Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun — una tímida muchacha aparecía en el lugar

— Hinata — hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de saludo

— Prepararé la cena de inmediato — entró Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

— ¡Te ayudo!

Ambas muchachas caminaron a la cocina.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Sasuke evitando mirar a Naruto

— Sakura nos invitó, dijo que debía darnos una noticia — miró interrogante al azabache — no la embarazaste ¿o sí?

— ¡Estás loco! — Dijo con el rostro ferviente — ¡Nunca le he puesto un dedo encima!

— ¡Pues deberías! — cruzó sus brazos mientras lo acusaba con la mirada

— Eres tan extraño…

Sonrió — Tú también lo eres

La cena estuvo tranquila, algunas risas, reclamos por parte de Naruto, quejas de Sasuke… pero una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura.

— Chicos — interrumpió — Hace unas horas, me llamaron desde el laboratorio, mi descubrimiento de la bacteria _Helicobacter pylori_ me ha hecho ganar un importante premio en el área de la salud y la medicina

Sonreía, no podía borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro. Y él la miraba embobado.

— Oh mi Dios felicidades Sakura-chan

La azabache con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a su amiga para estrecharla en un gran abrazo. Y de igual forma el rubio lo hizo.

— Estoy muy feliz

Pero Sasuke no se movía de su asiento. Solo la miraba.

— ¿Tendrás que viajar?

— Si, dentro de una semana debo viajar a Londres por un par de días, lo que dure la ceremonia

— ¿Londres? — preguntó por fin el ojinegro

— Si, el premio se entregará allá

— ¡Que emoción!

Y entre risas, palabras y abrazos la velada terminó.

Terminó de ordenar la cocina una vez que sus amigos volvieron a casa.

— Sakura — se acercó el azabache

— ¿hm? — se volteó mientras terminaba de guardar unos cubiertos

— ¿Estas feliz?

— ¿Se me nota mucho?

— Si — sonrió

— Tu también eres científico, Sasuke… Deberías entender la emoción que siento de que mis descubrimientos al fin fueron reconocidos, trabajé durante años en esto

— Sí… lo entiendo — suspiró — De eso es lo que hablaba

— ¿De qué cosa?

— De que estas son las cosas que te hacen feliz… quiero… yo también quiero encontrarlas

Se acercó a él y tomó su mano — vamos a encontrarlas juntos… Yo… yo siempre he creído que por algo las cosas nos ocurren, que nada es casualidad, el mundo confabula para que los hechos ocurran como están predestinados… Por eso… por eso sé que no es una coincidencia que tu hayas aparecido en mi vida — se sonrojó — sé que quizás no soy la persona más emocionante del mundo, que mi felicidad se limita a estudiar y aprender, pero sé también que puedo enseñarte a encontrar la felicidad en esas cosas pequeñas… Erré al creer que podías adaptarte a un mundo diferente… Creo que nuestra oportunidad es aprovechar lo que ya hacías en el pasado, y disfrutarlo aquí en el presente

Sonrió — Gracias, Sakura

Levantó la mano que tenía libre hasta el rostro de ella, y lo acarició suavemente. ¿De eso se trataba la felicidad que pretendían buscar? Ambos eran científicos, disfrutaban las mismas cosas, se emocionaban por el conocimiento… ¿Y qué hay de los sentimientos? ¿También tenía una oportunidad para aprender a amar? No tenía idea, solo sabía que el suave contacto con su piel, electrificaba todo su cuerpo.

— Tal vez… — comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba su mejilla — yo nací… — se acercaba lentamente — para conocerte a ti

Miró a los ojos negros de Sasuke, profundos, misteriosos, llenos de emociones que no podía descifrar. El solo contacto de su mano provocaba que su corazón latiera al cien por ciento. Nunca había experimentado algo similar. Se había centrado tanto en sus estudios y en el legado de su abuelo que no puso atención a que había un mundo más allá. Que Sasuke despertaba en ella más cosas de lo que sintió cuando la llamaron para informarle de su premio.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, podían sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, los labios de Sasuke se apoderaron de los de ella.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Para tener una oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿O para conocerla a ella?


End file.
